


24/6

by mybuggiehart



Series: EnglishClasses [1]
Category: OnwWork
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 06:38:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybuggiehart/pseuds/mybuggiehart
Summary: Happy One Month, here's to many more.





	24/6

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

I just spent the whole day out with Aleighi, shopping for what to wear tonight. I knew you would’ve loved me in anything at all but I wanted to feel more confident and sexier than ever. I didn’t want you to just pause in awe, I wanted to take your breath away. Which is why I had to drag my girlfriend into at least six different lingerie shops until I found the absolute perfect one. Once I finished trying it on and modelling for Aleighi, I came back to your apartment, which I had the key to, and started preparing.

Knowing you would be out all day; I took my sweet time. I curled my hair, painted my nails with the most gorgeous royal blue, applied my bold yet sexy shade of red to my lips and made up my face to be just the way you would like it, all while listening to songs that reminded me of you _(Senorita – Shawn Mendes & Camila Cabello, go listen 😉)._ Then I placed aromatic candles around your room and lit them before I slipped on my new lingerie. I heard your key turning in the door so I quickly sprayed some alluring perfume and sat with my legs crossed on the foot of your bed.

As I heard your footsteps shuffle throughout the apartment, growing closer and closer to your room, the anticipation kept building up inside me. It felt like everything was moving in slow motion, reminding me that I should appreciate these moments to the fullest because there is nothing at all like it. Finally, the knob on your door turned and I looked down at my feet. I looked up to see your face and I tucked my hair behind my ear as our eyes met. I took off the skimpy, white and black, transparent robe that came with my lingerie and gracefully threw it on the floor.

“Happy One Month.” I seductively said.

You gulped as you eyed me from top to bottom, I knew I had accomplished my mission. I had chosen to wear a lacey, blue top that barely covered my breasts and had hooks in the front along with matching bottoms that were basically transparent. It had beautiful material and was intricately designed with floral bits here and there. The only downside to it was that it was too pretty for you to rip off me. Under the dim glow of the candles, I watched with pure lust as you gradually walked over to me and placed your hands on my cheeks before looking into my eyes.

"I love you." You affectionately told me

"I love you too." I replied, my heart full.

I couldn’t help but smile as I saw in your eyes the whole truth behind your words. You placed your lips on mine and kissed me full of passion. You brought your tongue to my lips and I granted you access as I parted my lips. Once we stopped to catch our breaths, you swiftly carried me by my legs and brought me to your pillow before gently laying me down on it.

“You have me completely at your mercy.” I sinfully whispered as you kissed my forehead.

We looked at each other as you took off your belt and pulled my hands above my head. You tied my hands to the headboard and I pulled at them a little to test my restraints, I couldn’t escape. You smiled as you kissed my lips again before moving down to my throat and to the valley between my breasts. You lightly sucked as you went, leaving a garden of hickeys down my body. I was already a writhing mess on your bed and you hadn’t even touched me where I needed you the most. You pushed my hips down to the bed while kissing me over my bra and squeezed my other breast before switching. Then you smiled at me as I giggled as it was now easier to remove the garment as the hooks were in the front. The thing is, I had no idea of your intentions for the smile, which is why I was confused when you didn’t unhook my bra but instead pulled it up above me, exposing my breasts, and covered my eyes with it. Then you squeezed and sucked the mounds of flesh, making me writhe around the bed even more.

“That’s strike two, if you keep moving, I’m gonna have to punish you.” You said as you pushed my hips down on the bed once more.

“Yes, sir.” I responded.

You completely took your hands off me and I could only hear shuffling of clothing, meaning you had taken off your shirt and pants. Then you returned to kiss me down my stomach, completely shocking me and raising goose bumps over my skin, causing me to moan in surprise and lift my hips of the bed once again. Before realizing what I had done, you grabbed me by my feet and turned me on to my stomach. Since my hands were tied to the headboard, my breasts were slightly lifted but the friction between them and the mattress below me made it harder to stay put.

“Ready for your punishment?” You asked, voice full of dominance.

I was too pleasured to reply so I just shook my head into the pillow as you landed the first slap on my ass above my panties, causing me to shriek in shock.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t hear you.” You said.

“Yes, sir. I’m ready.” I replied.

Your voice alone could have made me come but it wasn’t enough.

“Good girl.”

Growing up as a control freak/perfectionist, that praise is all I needed to moan out even harder.

Then you slapped my cheek again, all of a sudden, making more filthy sounds escape my mouth. You continued doing it, switching between cheeks and leaving a flurry of red marks on my ass. I wouldn’t be able to sit down for a week. Waves of pain and pleasure ran through me and it took everything in me to not let myself come. I knew if I came without your permission, I wouldn’t even be able to walk tomorrow. Although that thought did excite me, I had a lot of things to get done. So, I politely asked:

“Ikshu, can I please come?”

“No, not until I say so.” You said as you flipped me to lay on my back again.

I almost sobbed out loud but I knew the wait would be worth it. You continued kissing me from my stomach and then peppered kisses above my panties. Then your hands slowly, torturously moved up my leg and cupped me. Your fingers pushed my panties aside and you slipped one finger inside me, causing me to moan out in pleasure. As you fingered me, your other hand was working my breasts and right as I was about to come, you stopped everything. I almost cried. I was so close and you just stopped with your magic exactly a second before I hit my brink. I wanted to ask, even beg for more but then I remembered that I promised you complete mercy.You finally removed my bra from my eyes, and I blinked as I looked up at you. You had a wicked glint in your eyes as you kissed down my collarbone and started the whole process over again. I was practically whimpering from the sensitivity of being so wet. I was aching and I knew no one else in the world could get me this aroused. The bedsheet probably had a wet patch at this point. Thankfully, when your lips reached my wetness this time, you didn't stop.

“You can come.”

I didn’t need to be told twice as I let myself come.

My eyes rolled to the back of my head as my toes curled. I rode my pleasure out like never before. The way you manage to leave me stunned and speechless never fails to blow my mind. You untied my hands which I quickly slipped into your hair and then you slowly dragged my soaking panties down my legs and tossed it to the pile of clothes on the floor. Then my hands moved down your body, feeling you up before removing your underwear. You kissed me again, hot and heavy, and I felt like I could do this alone for hours on end. We then proceeded to make blissful, sensual love through the night. We both knew it was a night we wouldn't be forgetting for a long while to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Text me your reaction ;)


End file.
